Peligrosa Atracción
by HannaAsukaLangley
Summary: ¿Cómo diferenciar si amas a alguien o sólo es deseo? Es una interrogante que sólo se puede contestar al hacer una retrospectiva en el corazón. Félix deberá encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta de una manera difícil, cuando la integridad y seguridad de París estén en jaque y él sea el único que pueda resolver el conflicto.


**Prólogo**

La ciudad luz estaba cubierta en la penumbra. Las nubes de tormenta se habían apoderado de la metrópoli sin que el viento fuera capaz de moverlas. Los rayos fueron culpables que gran parte de la ciudad se quedara sin luz eléctrica.

Pasaban de las tres de la mañana, una hora curiosa pues, según antiguas creencias; era la hora de las brujas. Punto álgido donde el poder que emerge de los cuerpos dormidos hace posible materializar cualquier tipo de pesadillas, la energía humana hace que los seres de dimensiones astrales diferentes pueden cruzar el umbral.

Era un momento peligroso, ya que los habitantes del bajo astral aprovechan la oportunidad para pasearse entre los humanos y hacer de las suyas, antes que el crepúsculo matutino les quite el poder obtenido de las personas.

Sin embargo, nada de lo que ocurría entraba en el conocimiento de un atractivo joven de diecinueve años quien estaba profundamente dormido. Como era su mala costumbre, se quedó con sus gafas de lectura en una mano y un libro en la otra, estaba agotado. No sólo debía asistir a la universidad, trabajar en el negocio familiar, las clases extras y las enseñanzas que su destino como guardián de la ciudad, se habían sumado, gracias a cierto artefacto heredado a los descendientes de su casta pero no era eso, algo lo molestaba, no le gustaba esa sensación, era forzado a sentir y eso no era su estilo.

Sus largas pestañas doradas cubrían sus párpados que escondían unos ojos tan brillantes y lapislázuli, su cabello rubio ligeramente largo se desperdigaba en la almohada, su fina nariz ligeramente respingada se arrugaba a la par que algo alteraba su sueño, sus labios se fruncían, apretándose. Era la calma que precedía al temporal, su sexto sentido no lo engañaba pues sintió un peso que cayó sobre su vientre.

Algo cálido se rozaba con su entrepierna, se frotaba en círculos. Lentamente su camisa iba abriéndose, liberando uno a uno los botones desde su vientre hasta su cuello. Unos dedos delgados y tibios acariciaban su torso quitando la tela que terminaba por cubrirlo. La humedad de una lengua pasó desde su pezón, dando camino a su clavícula hasta el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, donde sentía el aliento ardiente acompañado de respiraciones entrecortadas.

A él le costaba trabajo respirar, el peso no lo dejaba libre. En su entrepierna fueron colándose los dedos bajo su ropa interior…

—¡Otra vez tú!

Exclamó ligeramente adormilado abriendo los ojos de golpe. La obscuridad no le ayudaba mucho pero los ojos carmesí, fijos en él era lo único que podía ver frente a si; era un cazador ante su presa sin más que decir unos labios se posaron con fuerza sobre los suyos. Él deseaba que todo fuera un sueño, pero para su mala fortuna era demasiado real.

—¡Hola _Darling_! Veo que mi coerción sigue sin funcionar en ti. ¿Me extrañaste?

El joven trató de reincorporarse, colocando los codos sobre el colchón y levantando parte de su torso, pero fue tirado de nuevo sobre su lecho por la jovencita que estaba sobre él, quien ávidamente le dio un beso pasional en los labios el cual él no correspondió.

—O sea que lo de ayer no funcionó. —Comentó en tono cansado el rubio.

—Vamos, sólo un poco más. —La chica besaba el cuello del ojiazul deslizando su lengua para después darle algunas mordidas en el lóbulo de la oreja. —Tenemos un trato.

—Ya lo sé.

La chica de cabellos negros le terminó de quitar la camisa, lanzándola a un lado de la cama. Tomó su mejilla con la mano derecha, atrayéndolo con fuerza hacia ella. El chico de ojos azules, trataba de aceptar lo que estaba pasando, su corazón latía arrítmicamente ante las caricias que la joven comenzó a repartir en el torso del rubio, dibujando lentamente cada uno de los abdominales, jugueteando con él.

Mordía sus labios e introducía con frenesí la lengua dentro de su boca. Su lengua era suave y la movía por instinto en una danza sensual dentro de la cavidad. Los restos de la saliva que la pelinegra dejó en el cuello del chico, hacían que un escalofrío lo recorriera cada vez que sentía el aliento de la joven. La temperatura de su cuerpo comenzó a subir aunque él no quisiera.

Jadeantes y con las respiraciones entrecortadas se detuvieron para inhalar un poco. La mujer de cabellos obsidiana abrió las piernas colocándolas a la altura de las caderas del chico acomodándose sobre el vientre del ojiazul quien sentía como la entrepierna de la chica ardía y se humedecía.

—¿Acaso fui muy apasionada con los besos? —Exclamó en tono juguetón. —Luces ruborizado, _Darling._

—No me llames así y terminemos esto cuanto antes. —Dijo el rubio girando el rostro para ocultar los efectos que la chica tenía sobre él.

—Lección número tres: debes hacer que el sexo dure lo más que puedas. —la chica tocó con el dedo índice la punta de la nariz del chico —Tal vez si lo disfrutarás y no pareciera una obligación no emergería de inmediato, _Darling_.

El chico volteó molesto a verla, era hermosa. Su cabello, negro como la penumbra, aunque daba una apariencia rojiza, llevaba un adorno en la cabellera del lado izquierdo de la cabeza, en forma de una gran rosa de pétalos carmín con un pequeño velo de organza negra en la base y una cadena de pequeño grosor que tintineaba ante cada movimiento. Podría parecer la mujer más hermosa que se hubiera visto pero algunos detalles mostraban que no era humana, como los cuernos que tenía en la coronilla, negros y enrollados que no medían más de doce centímetros.

Tenía las orejas puntiagudas unos dos centímetros más largas que las humanas. Sus pupilas eran alargadas como las de una serpiente parecidas a una línea negra que dividía el ojo cuyo iris era escarlata, como llamas del infierno que ardían en una lujuria incontrolable mientras veía debajo de si a su presa. Sus labios eran carnosos con un ligero tono rosado pero su cínica sonrisa era enmarcada por dos colmillos, uno de cada lado, que rozaban la lengua del rubio cada que lo besaba.

Dos alas adornaban su espalda, eran azabaches y daban la apariencia de suaves al tacto y delgadas, parecidas a las de los murciélagos, no mayores a un metro cada una,

La muchacha llevaba un vestido de una sola pieza a la altura de la entrepierna, de cuello alto hecho de encaje negro y hombros descubiertos, conforme iba bajando la figura del traje se podía ver a la altura de los voluptuosos pechos, que tenía una abertura en forma de triángulo, dejando a la vista un poco de la piel de las curvas de los senos, el vestido se iba pegando al torso de la chica, hasta la estrecha cintura donde la pieza se abría en una falda amplia que daba la apariencia de pétalos de una flor carmesí, que debajo adornaba un fondo de encaje negro y para terminar su atuendo, unas botas largas negras que le llegaban a medio muslo con alto tacón.

—¿Tendré que usar esto, —tomando con una mano la delgada cola negra, parecida a un látigo que terminaba en forma de un corazón. —para que tu cuerpo reaccione como debe ser?

La terminación de la cola era un afrodisíaco que al entrar en contacto con los genitales de un hombre, hacía que este se pusiera erecto aun sin sentirse excitado.

—Sólo termina y no hables. —El rubio rodó los ojos azules en acto de fastidio. A diferencia de cualquier hombre, él no quería participar en aquél acto.

—Está bien, te estimularé de la forma antigua.

La pelinegra recorrió los abdominales del chico con su lengua, dándole algunas mordidas y marcándolo con sus colmillos, fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar a la entrepierna del rubio; quitándole despacio el pijama y la ropa interior a la par. El ojiazul estaba nervioso ante aquel acto, pero soltó un largo y pesado suspiro al saber lo que estaba por ocurrir, mientras los dedos de ella rozaban la entrepierna de él, quien trataba de ocultar sus gemidos al sentir el encaje de los guantes de la joven, no lo aceptaría abiertamente así que sólo soltaba un gruñido lleno de placer, apretando su puño con suma fuerza para no hacerle saber a la chica lo bien que se sentía.

La joven de orbes carmesí, lo miró mientras tomaba entre sus manos el miembro del rubio y le dio algunas lamidas, mientras lo acariciaba con sus dedos. Hábilmente, retiro con su lengua, la piel que revestía la punta del órgano, dejando que su saliva lo cubriera, masajeó los muslos del joven para que este se sintiera más susceptible.

Como respuesta inmediata, un líquido comenzó a surgir de la punta del miembro a la par que las venas del órgano se llenaban de sangre haciendo que se pusiera rígido y erecto. Ante tal respuesta, la joven lo introdujo en su boca, envolviéndolo con su lengua en movimientos circulares.

El miembro del chico fue haciéndose cada vez más largo y grueso dentro de la cálida y húmeda boca de la chica, quien en actos continuos, lo sacaba y metía a su cavidad, mientras con sus dedos acariciaba la base del mismo. Él se mordía los labios tratando de ocultar cualquier clase de ruido envuelto en goce, su respiración iba haciéndose más y más rápida.

—Sin morder. —ordenó la mujer. —Me gustaría escuchar tus gemidos, _Darling_.

—Eso… jamás… ¿Crees que con algo así… —maldijo el chico quien trataba de mantener la compostura entre suspiros forzados para evitar gemir —… me sentiría bien?

—Luces tan lindo cuando estas excitado. —comentó seductoramente la joven. —Ya estás listo. Es hora del show.

Tronó los dedos y su ropa desapareció, dejando al descubierto sus exuberantes pechos, su delgado y formado torso, su piel nívea y torneadas piernas.

Con sumo cuidado comenzó a rozar el miembro del chico con la húmeda entrada de su vagina, cubriéndolo con los jugos que emanaban de ella. En un seductor movimiento de vaivén, se envolvían de placer mientras ella sonreía ante el sufrimiento que sentía el joven para permanecer callado, lo que no estaba funcionando.

—Eres muy serio. —gemía la chica. —Eso solo lo hace más divertido, cuando finalmente caigas ante mis encantos y no puedas vivir sin mi cuerpo.

—No tienes tanta suerte. —Jadeaba el joven, tratando de contenerse.

—Haré muchas cosas para hacerte, sentir bien. —gruñó ella.

Se apoyó con una mano mientras que con la otra tomó el erecto miembro del chico que escurría con su líquido. Movía su cadera en círculos mientras la punta del órgano iba entrando en la vagina.

—Oh _Darling_ , eres asombroso.—jadeaba la joven mientras seguía moviendo su cadera en círculos. —¿Cómo se siente?

—Espera… un segundo. —Él ya no pudo detenerse y comenzó a gemir.

El rubio, quien había tratado de voltear para no topar su mirada con su erótica compañía, ya no resistió. La figura femenina acariciaba con su mano derecha su pecho y jugueteaba con su pezón rosado totalmente erguido, mientras que con la mano izquierda se apoyaba en la pierna del chico, una sombra rojiza cubría su rostro lleno de goce y lascivia, el sudor aperlado cubría sus curvas, mientras de su boca salían sonidos llenos de delicia.

Él sentía como un escalofrío lo recorría, el sudor que excretaba su cuerpo ante el calor que sentía por tanta sensualidad. Movió su pelvis para darle estocadas desde abajo.

—Más, _Darling_. —ahogada entre suspiros. El miembro del rubio, salía y entraba de la vagina de la chica quien seguía cabalgando sobre el chico.

La muchacha arrebató las manos del chico y se colocó una en el seno que se acarició antes y la otra en su cadera. El seno de la joven era suave y voluptuoso, el joven lo estrujó entre su mano con fuerza, sintiendo como el pezón rozaba en la palma, mientras el seno libre se movía en vaivén ante cada movimiento de manera hipnótica.

— _Darling_ , te estoy sintiendo… si quieres sentirme aprieta mis caderas.

Ella se recostó sobre él, colocando las manos del chico a la altura de sus caderas para que las apretara, mientras que enredó sus manos en la dorada cabellera del chico atrayéndolo para que sus bocas quedaran unidas en un beso erótico, jugueteando con sus lenguas en un salvaje frenesí sensual. Mientras las estocadas del joven hacia gemir a ambos. El chico se negaba a sentirla, pero el interior de la chica estaba caliente, húmedo y apretaba su órgano, embriagándolo de placer.

—Yo… me voy a- —murmuro el joven aun con la lengua de ella dentro de su boca, necesitaba respirar ante todo el calor que lo estaba embargando.

—Si, eso es lo que quiero, déjalo salir dentro de mí. —la chica termino con el beso para poder reincorporarse, haciendo que sus caderas subieran y bajaran para que el miembro del chico entrara totalmente dentro de si, agregando un ritmo cíclico a su movimiento. Sus pechos bailaban por el movimiento cada vez más rápido y fuerte. —Darling, eres tan lindo.

—Esta por…. Por favor detente.

—Nos sentiremos mejor si lo dejas salir. —gemía la chica. —Hazlo tanto como quieras, entre más me des, te desharás de mí.

El líquido salió del chico, quien emitió un gemido ahogado. La chica sentía como es que su interior se llenaba y sus piernas temblaban.

—¿Cómo se siente tener sexo con tu acosadora o mejor dicho con tu _Lady_? —jadeaba la pelinegra.

—Tú no eres Bridgette, cumplí con el trato. ¡Regrésamela!

—Con esto no será suficiente. Tenemos una cita mañana.

Félix salió del interior de la joven quien gimió ante aquello y después de lanzarle un beso al aire, en una centésima de segundo; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una luz rojiza cubrió a la fémina, mostrando a la chica de cabellos azabaches con tonos azules. Los cuernos, las orejas puntiagudas, las alas y la cola desaparecieron pero el exuberante cuerpo con los grandes pechos y piel nívea apareció desnuda. Estaba inconsciente, por lo que cayó encima de Félix, quien apresuradamente la tomó en el aire y delicadamente la recostó sobre la cama, para cubrirla con las mantas lo más rápido que pudo.

Félix no podía creer que el mismo cuerpo, la misma silueta que hacia unos segundos él penetraba estuviera ahora dormida plácidamente, ignorante de todo lo ocurrido. Aunque ni rastros de sudor u otros fluidos recorrían su cuerpo, nada le había sucedido.

—Te prometo que todo esto va a terminar, Bridgette.

Félix le dio un tímido beso en la frente mientras Bridgette dormía plácidamente. Su respiración tranquila, la mantenía en un sueño profundo del cual despertaría al día siguiente, sin saber lo que pasó aunque lo que pasó esa noche se volvería a repetir...

* * *

oh si, la tía Hanna ya se hizo escritora porno...

Nah, mentira.

Desde que vi este fanart de Jie (Nomae0527) debía hacerlo.

Saben que Félix y Bridgette son mi OTP, y siento que Adrien y Marinette no se me hacen tan "eróticos" como es mi Feligette.

Será en tercera persona, durante un tiempo pensé en hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Félix pero estoy sufriendo con "Eres... ¿Mi lady?" por que hay cosas que no puedo describir.

Así que esta se las contaré yo. Este prólogo lo hice ya algunos ayeres, sigo practicando esto de las sensaciones y descripciones cuando mis personas tienen un momento "intimo"

Será 100% PV, no apareceran Marinette y Adrien, este es exclusivo para mi OTP, ya he hablado de Adrinette it's Feligette Time!


End file.
